Glow
Glow (ライズ Rise) is a Mars Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Glow increases its Adept's base HP by 9, base Psynergy Points by 3, base Defense by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Glow is unleashed in battle, the selected Downed Adept has a 90% chance to be revived, and their HP restored to 80% of their maximum HP. In Dark Dawn, Glow's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Glow above the selected Adept as the camera widely swivels around. As the screen dims, a circular orange field fills the ground the target is standing on, and then at the back of where the Adept would be kneeling down if at zero HP, a large, radiant glow that spreads across the screen is emitted for two seconds. The glow fades, the Djinni floats off the top of the screen, and the background returns at the same time. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Glow is automatically acquired in a cutscene later in the game, once the Grave Eclipse begins at Belinsk. When the game directs you to Belinsk's pier, follow along and board the sailing ship, and win the battle against three Gloom Skorpnas. In the story-relevant cutscenes that transpire after this, Eoleo permanently joins your party. He brings with him this Djinni along with four other Mars Djinn - Reflux, Wrath, Chili, and Stoke. Analysis General: Among Djinn that an Adept without the Revive Psynergy can use to try to revive allies without relying on Water of Life items, Glow's effect is merely average, because it is far superior to the Djinn that only have a 60% chance to restore an Adept to 60% HP, but inferior to Tinder, which has a 100% chance to restore an Adept to 100% HP. Most of the time this will perform its intended function of mostly reviving the downed ally, though once in a while it will actually miss. This iffiness basically means that if the Adept it is set on is using it, it should be part of a strategy where the Djinni being On Standby will be used for a Mars Summon like Meteor or Haures in one of the following turns. Glow is the Dark Dawn equivalent to the Mercury Djinni Dew in the GBA games. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: When Glow automatically adds itself to your total Djinni collection when Eoleo joins the party two thirds of the way into the game, it is a direct upgrade to both the Mars Djinni Cinder, found early in the game at Harapa, and the Mercury Djinni Teardrop, found sometime before Glow in Kolima Junction. Both of these earlier Djinn only have a 60% chance to revive to 60% max HP. This makes Glow hypothetically valuable for at least a short period of time, though the best reviving Djinni in the game, Tinder, can be gotten at Tonfon as soon as you start sailing the sea. Once you have Tinder, a Djinni that has a 100% chance to revive to 100% health, you may think Glow would be obsoleted, and it would be if it is Set onto the same Adept that Tinder is set on. However, even at that point it still has some value as the second best reviving Djinni in the game, for it can be Set onto a different Adept. It can be said with certainty, however, that it no longer has any value of all at end of the game and the postgame beyond that; The Tua Warriors at Apollo Sanctum guarantee dropping a Water of Life every time they are defeated in a battle, and there is no limit to how many Waters of Life you can amass, and amass easily. Should enough Tua Warriors be fought that every Adept has their own collection of Waters of Life to use in the final battle and the postgame, none of the reviving Djinn should ever be used, with the possible exception of Tinder. Tinder can be used for the dual purpose of reviving an ally and setting up one Djinni for a Mars-aligned summon. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Reviving effects